The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly to display and control of presentations and other viewable data from the electronic devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The graphical user interface (“GUI”) of an electronic device may accomplish a variety of tasks and present a variety of information to a user. The user sees and interacts with the GUI, so it is beneficial if the GUI presents information and choices to a user in a way that is not only pleasing and natural to the eye but conducive to efficient use of the underlying application and hardware.
Some electronic devices include the capability to display presentations and other graphic data on a display of the device. Additionally, some electronic devices may output data for display on an external device. Existing electronic devices may not provide an intuitive and efficient interface for displaying and controlling presentations and other graphics, on the display of the electronic devices or on external displays.